cassandra_clare_chronikenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 9
Es war einmal... Jace hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Trennscheibe des Taxis, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass sie kaputt gehen könnte. "Links hab ich gesagt!", brüllte er, "Links! Nimm den Broadway du verfluchter Vollidiot!" Trotz allem war er übermäßig gut gelaunt. Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern, während sie durch die Straßen rasten wie auf einer Verfolgungsjagd. Der Taxifahrer schien ihn verstanden zu haben, denn er riss das Steuer so hart herum, dass Clary gegen Jace geschleudert wurde und verärgert Beschimpfungen murmelte, die sowohl gegen ihn als auch gegen den turbantragenden Inder auf dem Fahrersitz gerichtet sein konnten. "Gehts nicht auch etwas sanfter?", knurrte sie, als sie sich wieder aufgerichtet und sich dass Haar aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte. "Ich verhungere", antwortete Jace grinsend und zerrte sein Handy aus der Tasche. "Und ich wette, du hast genauso wenig Lust wie ich auf kalte Reste vom Chinesen." Während er sprach, suchte er schon Alecs Nummer heraus und wartete darauf, dass der Angerufene abnahm. "Und deswegen müssen wir so rasen?", beschwerte sie sich und klammerte sich am Sitz fest, weil es nirgendwo sonst eine andere Möglichkeit gab. "Natürlich." Er grinste so breit, dass er sich selbst fragte, ob es ihm wohl das Gesicht spalten konnte, dann nahm jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung ab. "Alec!", brüllte er in das kleine Telefon, so dass Clary neben ihm zusammenzuckte und Alec vermutlich vor Schreck im Bett stand. Er hätte nicht so laut sein müssen, aber ihm war gerade einfach so danach. "Komm zu Taki's", unterbrach er schlaftrunkene Proteste, ohne richtig zuzuhören. "Frühstück. Ja, Frühstück, verdammt. Hör auf zu nörgeln." Neuerliches, fassungsloses Gebrabbel und unwillige Proteste. "Nein man, die paar Meter. Jetzt mach schon." Ohne weitere Worte legte er einfach auf und lehnte sich zurück. Grinsend. Er fühlte sich wie auf Drogen. Der Tag versprach wunderschön zu werden. Ein paar Minuten später hielten sie und Jace zog ohne nachzusehen ein Bündel Geld aus der Tasche und gab dem Fahrer ein paar Scheine, bevor er Clary am Ellenbogen aus dem Auto zog. Vor sich sah er das schäbige alte Diner mit dem kaputten Taki's- Schriftzug, der in nicht vollständig funktionierenden Neon-Buchstaben über dem Eingang prangte. "Willkommen im tollsten Restaurant von New York", sagte er enthusiastisch und streckte seine von der unsanften Fahrt durchgeschüttelten Knochen. "Sieht aus wie ein Gefängnis", sagte Clary neben ihm zweifelnd, während sie die beiden Männer am Eingang betrachtete, die nicht so aussahen, als würden sie nur draußen rauchen. Jace stupste sie vorwurfsvoll an, doch er meinte es nicht ernst. In seinem Schädel rauschte es enthusiastisch und er wippte wartend auf und ab, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, während er sich nach Alec umsah. "Ich will jetzt nichts essen", grollte Clary unwillig, doch ihr Magen widersprach ihr lautstark. Er grinste. "Ich will wissen, was Magnus Bane ist", sagte sie ungerührt. "Wer Magnus Bane ist", korrigierte er sie gut gelaunt. "Nur Hexenmeister könnten sowas in deinen Kopf pflanzen. Oder die Stillen Brüder. Und die waren es ja offensichtlich nicht." "Und kennst du ihn?", fragte Clary genervt. Sie verschränkte auf ganz frauentypische Weise die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn herausfordernd an. "Nein", grinste er zurück. "Vielleicht. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher." Alec winkte ihnen lässig aus einiger Entfernung. Seine Lippen formten ein zufriedenes "Hi" und seine Miene wirkte so ausgeglichen, dass Jace vermutete, er habe sich endlich eingekriegt. Wie üblich sah er aus, als wäre er gerade eben erst aufgestanden - was diesmal zufällig auch zutraf. Von seinem ungekämmten Haar über die nicht zusammenpassenden Klamotten bis hin zu den ausgelatschten Schuhen war er das perfekte Abbild der Nachlässigkeit. Jace grinste einem vorbeigehenden Mädchen zu. Manchmal wollte er Alec schon dazu bringen, sich etwas ordentlicher zu kleiden, doch es störte ihn auch nicht, dass er dadurch nur noch besser aussah. Nicht, dass er das nötig gehabt hätte! "Izzy ist auf dem Weg", sagte Alec, als er bei ihnen angelangt war. Er schien sich doch nicht beruhigt zu haben, denn er ignorierte Clary so vollkommen, als wären er und Jace allein. "Mit dem Irdischen." Es klang, als hätte sie ein neues Haustier. Jaces Grinsen bröckelte etwas, und er nahm sich fest vor, sich den Tag nicht von so etwas verderben zu lassen. Jedenfalls nicht mehr, als das zwangsläufig geschehen würde. "Was macht der denn hier?", fragte er unbegeistert. "Hats wohl ohne Izzy nicht mehr ausgehalten", erklärte Alec achselzuckend. "Er stand schon hoffnungslos vor der Tür, als wir rausgingen." Warum sie so lange brauchten, ließ er offen, doch Jace hatte da so seine eigene Theorie. "Gehn wir jetzt endlich was essen?", quengelte Clary, die anscheinend beschlossen hatte, das Thema Simon vollkommen zu ignorieren. Jace grinste sie an. "Das klang grad noch ganz anders", witzelte er und wich gekonnt ihrer Faust aus, indem er einfach auf den Restaurant-Eingang zuging. An der Tür wurden sie von den zwei Schattenwesen aufgehalten, die dort immer standen und dafür sorgten, dass keine ungewünschten Gäste eintraten. Zwei große Männer, deren Hautfarbe nicht so ganz dem entsprach, was ein normaler Mensch erwartete. Alec gab ihnen das Codewort und man ließ sie anstandslos ein. Als sie an den beiden vorbeigingen, war Clary so eng an Jace herangerückt, dass er es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, vorgeblich beschützend den Arm um sie zu legen, was sie mit einem wütenden Räuspern quittierte. Nachdem sie sich verärgert losgemacht hatte, trippelte sie hinter ihm her, fast nah genug, um ihm auf die Schuhe zu treten, und sah sich ängstlich um. "Das waren Dämonen", zischte sie ihm zu. Sie hatte offenbar die langen Klauen des einen bemerkt. "Sags noch lauter!", knurrte Alec, denn sie hatte einige missbilligende Blicke auf sich gezogen. "Das waren Ifrits", erklärte Jace ihr und ließ sich auf eine Bank an einem leeren Tisch fallen. Alec rutschte so schnell neben ihn, dass er Clary beinahe umgestoßen hätte, und sie nahm grimmig ihm gegenüber Platz. "Hexenmeister ohne Zauberkräfte. Sie müssen sich ihr Auskommen so verdienen, wie jeder normale Mensch." "Arme Schweine", sagte Alec gleichmütig und griff nach einer Speisekarte. Jace tat es ihm gleich, obwohl er schon wusste, was er bestellen würde, und er beobachtete Clary, die mit immer verwirrterem Blick in ihrer Speisekarte blätterte. Sie fragte nach einigen Dingen und schien sich bei einigen nicht einmal zu trauen, sie genauer zu lesen. "Lass die Finger von den Elbengerichten", riet er ihr grinsend. "Sie machen Menschen ein bisschen ... verrückt." Seine Lippen zuckten, er konnte es fühlen, aber nicht verhindern. "Du isst eine Elbenpflaume und im nächsten Moment rennst du über die Madison Avenue, mit nichts an außer einem Hirschgeweih." Sie schien fragen zu wollen, aber er grinste nur noch breiter. "Mir ist das noch nie passiert." Nein. War es wirklich nicht. Niemals. Er war ja nicht verrückt. "Weißt du noch...", begann Alec und lenkte Clary von dem Gedanken ab. Er erzählte eine Geschichte, die schon Jahre alt war, aus einer Zeit, als sie nur Schattenjäger spielten und so viel Unsinn anstellten, dass Maryse Lightwood regelmäßig die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlug und ihnen Hausarrest verordnete. Es war ihm nicht peinlich, aber er war trotzdem froh, dass Clary zwar aufmerksam, aber ganz offensichtlich verständnislos zuhörte. Nachdenklich klopfte er mit dem Finger gegen sein Wasserglas und lauschte dem leisen, singenden Ton. Damals waren sie noch jung gewesen und Jace hatte zum ersten mal in seinem Leben einen Freund gehabt. Bei seinem Vater war alles ernst gewesen. Wichtig. Und obwohl er die Zeit niemals als schlimm empfunden hatte, hatte er nicht gewusst, dass er etwas vermisste, bis er es in Alec fand. Schritte näherten sich und er sah auf. "Kriegen wir so langsam mal nen Kaffee?", fragte er laut, als die Kellnerin gerade dabei war, an ihrem Tisch vorüber zu laufen. "Ich...", murmelte Alec weniger enthusiastisch als eben noch und Jace sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn unterbrochen hatte. "Für wen ist das rohe Fleisch?", fragte Clary und klang ein wenig hektisch. "Werwölfe", sagte er und fragte sich abwesend, warum sie so angespannt wirkte und Alec so still, aber eigentlich interessierte es ihn nicht. Die beiden waren immer komisch, wenn sie zusammen waren. Er würde sich damit beschäftigen, wenn der Rest der Ereignisse nicht mehr so spannend war. "Rutsch mal", tönte es gut gelaunt vom Tischende und er sah zu Isabelle auf, die sich ohne abzuwarten neben Clary drängte. Simon folgte ihr wie ein Hündchen und lauschte ergeben ihrem Redeschwall, als sie Clary ungefragt auf die ihrer Meinung nach spannenden Sachen auf der Karte aufklärte. Nachdem Isabelle sich aus ihrer Jacke geschält und alle überschwänglich begrüßt hatte, schlug sie schließlich zielstrebig ihre eigene Speisekarte auf, ohne sie jedoch überhaupt anzusehen. "Wie war es in der Totenstadt?" Jace lehnte sich überlegen zurück. "Wir haben einen Namen", sagte er grinsend. "Magnus..." "Sei still!", knurrte ihn Alec unterdrückt an und versetzte ihm einen Schlag mit seiner Speisekarte. Irritiert rieb sich Jace den Arm und starrte ihn an. "Was ist dein Problem?", fragte er verwirrt. "Willst du vielleicht vor der ganzen Schattenwelt verkünden, was wir suchen?", zischte Alec. Er hatte natürlich recht, aber Jace fand seine Reaktion dennoch übertrieben. Endlich kam die süße Kellnerin mit den unmenschlichen, pupillenlosen blauen Augen an den Tisch, mit der er schon immer geflirtet hatte, seit sie in diesem Laden essen gingen. Ihre Zähne blitzten scharf und weiß, als sie lächelnd fragte: "Wisst ihr schon, was ihr wollt?", und ihnen Kaffee einschenkte. "Das Übliche", antwortete Jace grinsend und erntete ein noch bezaubernderes Lächeln von ihr. "Für mich auch", sagte Alec neben ihm, doch er wurde mit einem Nicken abgespeist, was ihn allerdings nur wenig zu stören schien. Isabelle ließ sich viel Zeit beim Bestellen und wollte im Endeffekt doch nur einen Smoothie. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum Frauen so einen Aufstand machten, nur wegen einer Essensbestellung. Simons kurze Antwort ging in seinem Desinteresse einfach unter und Clary wollte nur einen Kaffee und Pfannkuchen, obwohl sie wirkte, als hätte sie Angst, selbst damit etwas falsch zu machen. "Ist sie auch ein Ifrit?", fragte Clary schließlich, als die Kellnerin wieder gegangen war. "Kaelie?", Jace zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube sie ist halb Fee oder irgendwas in der Richtung." Isabelle vermutete etwas mit Nixen und Alec machte eine Handbewegung, die andeutete, dass es ihm herzlich egal war. "Wieso wisst ihr das nicht?", fragte Simon amüsiert. "Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?", gab Jace achselzuckend zurück, dann stieß er Alec mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. "Lass mich raus." Murrend stand Alec auf und ließ ihn gehen. Gelangweilt schlenderte er Kaelie nach, die an der Theke dem Koch die Bestellung durchgab. Als er neben ihr auftauchte und ihr einen Arm um die Taille legte, lächelte sie ihn unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an, auf eine Art, die er für sich selbst immer als Schlafzimmerblick bezeichnete: die Art von Blick, die einen Mann schnell ins Bett bringen konnte. "Du warst lange nicht mehr da", hauchte sie verführerisch und schmiegte ihren schlanken Körper an ihn. Er zog herausfordernd eine Braue hoch und lächelte leicht. "Hast du mich vermisst?" Eigentlich hatte sie recht. Er war mehrmals im Monat hier, eigentlich jede Woche, wenn er sich langweilte, und wenn er nur einen Kaffee bestellte. Manchmal setzte sie sich dann zu ihm, wenn es leer war, und manchmal setzte sie sich auf ihn und ließ sich auf ein bisschen mehr als nur Flirten ein, auch wenn er selbst es bei ein bisschen belassen wollte. Immerhin war sie ein Schattenwesen und obwohl er nichts gegen Schattenwesen hatte, waren sie und er nun einmal trotz aller kleinen Anzüglichkeiten grundverschieden. "Ich vermisse dich immer, Hübscher", sagte sie lächelnd, legte die Arme um seinen Hals und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Herausfordernd legte er die Hände auf ihren Rücken, zog sie ein wenig näher an sich und sie lachte auf diese aufreizende Art, die Frauen an sich hatten, wenn sie mehr versprechen wollten, als sie zu geben bereit waren, ohne jedoch den Mann abzuweisen. Mit einer Hand zerzauste sie sein Haar und machte sich dann los mit der Begründung, sie hätte noch zu arbeiten. Ohne Bedauern sah er ihr nach und schlenderte zum Tisch zurück. Meistens fühlte er sich aufgewühlt nach diesen kurzen Intermezzos, energiegeladen und gut gelaunt, aber jetzt hinterließ es nur einen schalen Nachgeschmack, wie eine billige Kopie. Trotzdem behielt er sein überlegenes Lächeln bei, als er zu den anderen zurück kam. Das Thema drehte sich immer noch um Schattenwesen, er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu und warf eine belanglose Antwort ein, als er sich wieder neben Alec drängte. Alle starrten ihn einen winzigen Moment an - Isabelle amüsiert, Simon neidisch, Alec seltsam heiter und Clary auf eine Art, die er nicht deuten konnte und die irgendwo zwischen Ärger und Neugier schwankte. Er wusste, dass er Lippenstift auf der Wange hatte, er konnte es fühlen, aber er wischte ihn absichtlich nicht ab. Kaelie brachte das Essen und er grinste sie an, so wie er es immer tat, und erkannte, dass er sie nicht mehr wollte. Er wusste nicht, warum. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht gelangweilt, immerhin spielte sie mit ihm, so wie er mit ihr, gab ein bisschen, versprach noch mehr und hielt ihn immer auf Abstand. Normalerweise genoss er das, hatte es als ein langes, amüsantes Vorspiel betrachtet und sich Zeit gelassen damit, an sein Ziel zu gelangen; oder auch nicht. Immerhin mochte er den Laden hier und wollte sich das Vergnügen nicht verderben, hier zu essen, nur weil sie sich benutzt fühlte. Frauen waren so. Sie bildeten sich auf ein mal etwas ein, obwohl es für ihn nur einmalig war. Kaelie ging wieder und er nickte ihr nur noch zerstreut zu. Sein Essen war da, die besten Pommes Frites der Welt, und ihn interessierte gerade nicht mehr so viel, außer endlich etwas in den Magen zu bekommen. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es das beste Restaurant in Manhattan ist", erklärte er Clary, die ihm gegenüber saß, doch sie antwortete nicht, sah nur an Isabelle vorbei zu Simon, der in seinem Kaffee rührte. "Mmmf", stimmte Alec ihm mit vollem Mund zu. "Genau." Er wusste, es klang lahm, aber es frustrierte ihn, dass Clary diesen Irdischen anstarrte und sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn ärgerlich ignorieren oder sich wieder mit ihm versöhnen sollte, während er sich nicht entscheiden konnte zwischen dem Mädchen, in das er so offensichtlich verliebt war und Isabelle, die ihm Versprechungen machte, die sie vielleicht halten würde, oder auch nicht, und ihn in spätestens einer Woche doch wieder fallen ließ. "Sag mal", Isabelle setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah ihn streng an. "Wie war der Name? Du weißt schon, der in Clarys Kopf." "Magnus Bane", erwiderte er und beobachtete sie interessiert. Isabelle hatte ihre Handtasche hervorgeholt und begann, wild darin herumzuwühlen. "Weißt du, ich hab da etwas..." Fasziniert beobachtete Jace sie. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum Frauen Handtaschen mit sich herum trugen, wenn sie doch sowieso nur Chaos darin fanden. Am amüsantesten war ihr leises, gedämpftes: "Ich habs gleich... ich habs gleich!" Nach einigen Minuten hob sie triumphierend den Kopf und brachte einen gefalteten, blauen Bogen Papier hervor. "Tadaaa!" Es war eine Einladung zu einer Party von Magnus dem Magnifiziösen - Jace fragte sich innerlich, ob es wohl noch abgedrehter ging - zu einem "hinreißenden Abend voller Vergnügungen, die ihre wildesten Vorstellungen übertreffen werden". Offensichtlich ging es. "Muss ich mit?", fragte Alec düster. Er hasste Partys, denn sie bedeuteten, dass er sich bei seinem Aufzug Mühe geben musste. "Natürlich", sagte Jace pikiert. "Wenn der Oberste Hexenmeister von Brooklyn schon in Clarys Kopf rumpfuscht, sollten wir im Gegenzug auch das gleiche auf seiner Party tun." Der Rest des Essens verlief ereignislos. Zumindest empfand Jace das so. Isabelle begann in der Erwartung der Party schon, ihr Outfit zu planen und schaffte es gleichzeitig, Simon dazu zu überreden, mit ihr im Central Park Feenkreise zu suchen, wobei ihr das nicht schwer fiel, denn sie hatte ihn voll im Griff. Clary saß daneben und spielte lustlos mit ihrer Gabel. Sie wirkte müde, und er konnte ihr das nicht verdenken. Alec hatte eine ähnliche Miene aufgesetzt, auch wenn er nicht müde zu sein schien und Jace beschloss, den Rest des Tages mit ihm zu verbringen. Immerhin hatte er Alec in den letzten Tagen ziemlich vernachlässigt und die Party würde frühstens um Mitternacht beginnen. Nachdem alle gezahlt hatten, verabschiedeten sich Isabelle und Simon schon vor dem Diner. Dass sie nicht Hand in Hand losgingen, war fast ein Wunder und Jace grinste ihnen hinterher, als er den Irdischen neben Isabelle herschlurfen sah, die Hände verkrampft in den Taschen, während sie mit schwingendem Haar über den Gehweg trippelte. Sie konnte auch anders, das wusste er ganz genau, aber von Zeit zu Zeit schien sie es zu genießen, einfach nur das Mädchen zu spielen. Zu dritt schlenderten sie zum Institut zurück und Jace gelang es, Alec so in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, dass zumindest er wieder aufblühte. Clary war einfach nur ... anwesend. Sie starrte vor sich hin und gähnte immer wieder unterdrückt, so dass er sie einfach vor ihrer Zimmertür ablieferte und mit Alec zur Waffenkammer ging. Eigentlich war das etwas, was sie täglich machten. Sie trafen sich in der Waffenkammer, manchmal schon, ohne überhaupt verabredet zu sein, und begannen dort ihren gemeinsamen Tag. Meistens saßen sie nur dort und gingen ihrer Pflicht nach, die Waffen zu reinigen, eine Aufgabe, die die Lightwoods ihnen irgendwann übertragen hatten, um zu verhindern, dass sie ständig nur Unsinn machten. Das war vor vier Jahren gewesen und inzwischen taten sie es aus reiner Gewohnheit. "Was ist eigentlich dein Problem in letzter Zeit?", fragte Jace irgendwann, als sie dasaßen, die Köpfe gesenkt, die Hände beschäftigt, und ihnen der Smalltalk ausgegangen war. Irgendwie wusste er gleich, dass er das falsche gesagt hatte, noch bevor es ganz heraus war, aber er riss sich zusammen und bemühte sich um eine so unverfängliche Miene, wie er konnte. Alec ließ die Hände sinken und sah ihn an. Eine Weile lang schien er sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er Jace anschreien oder ignorieren sollte. Und schließlich senkte er den Kopf wieder und beschäftigte sich weiter mit der Waffe, an der er gerade arbeitete. Jace wartete lange, und wollte schon erneut fragen, als Alec zu sprechen begann: "Ich will nicht, dass sich was ändert", sagte er leise. "Aber in den letzten Tagen erkenne ich dich manchmal gar nicht wieder." Er sagte das gar nicht vorwurfsvoll, nur irgendwie traurig. "Plötzlich taucht jemand fremdes auf und stellt unser ganzes Leben auf den Kopf." Alec presste die Lippen aufeinander und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Es schien ihm wirklich wichtig zu sein, was er zu sagen hatte. Jace betrachtete ihn nachdenklich und fragte sich, ob Alec wohl recht hatte. Ob er Recht damit hatte, sich wegen drei Tagen so aufzuführen. Mehr war es nicht. Drei Tage, die einen Abbruch ihrer täglichen Routine bedeuteten und es war nicht das erste mal, dass so etwas geschah. Aber andererseits hatte Alec sich schon lange nicht mehr so benommen wie in den letzten drei Tagen, so launisch und abweisend und Jace lächelte ihn schließlich einfach an. "Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen", sagte er. "Komm schon, das Wetter ist toll." Es regnete in Strömen. "Lass uns auf dem Dach trainieren." Es ging nur eine Stunde lang gut, dann verlor Alec die Lust. Eigentlich hatte er schon vorher keine mehr gehabt, aber nach einer Stunde im Regen konnte Jace ihn einfach nicht mehr länger motivieren, auch wenn es ihm selbst nichts ausmachte, also räumten sie zusammen, verstauten alle Sachen ordentlich und gingen jeder in sein Zimmer. Jace sah Alec nachdenklich hinterher, als sie sich trennten. Er konnte diesen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes einfach nicht vergessen, irgendwie traurig und verärgert und ... er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein verschwitztes Haar. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht deuten. Und Alec sagte nichts, egal wie oft er ihn fragte. Eigentlich war das auch der Grund dafür gewesen, dass sie das Training abbrachen. Jace hatte versucht, etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen, und Alec war schließlich wütend geworden. Jace warf seine verschwitzten Klamotten in den Wäschekorb und stieg unter die Dusche. Als das Wasser so heiß war, dass er es fast kaum noch aushielt, blieb er einfach mit geschlossenen Augen stehen und wartete darauf, dass es seine dunklen Gedanken mit sich fortnahm, aber irgendwann brannte seine Haut und er sah ein, dass es nichts bringen würde. Eine Viertelstunde später streifte er durchs Institut. Alec war verschwunden, vermutlich las er irgendwo in den Untiefen der Bibliothek irgendein Buch. Isabelle hing noch mit dem Irdischen irgendwo in der Stadt rum und Hodge wollte er nicht sehen. Vor Clarys Zimmer machte er halt und klopfte an. Keiner meldete sich, also öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür, in der Erwartung, sie schlafend zu finden, aber das Zimmer war leer. Draußen trommelte der Regen gegen die Scheiben. Jace schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah sich um. Sie hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich einzurichten. Auf dem Boden neben dem kleinen Schreibtisch stand ihr Rucksack und auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett lag ein Skizzenblock. Ihre Schuhe waren weg. Sie hatte wohl doch nicht schlafen können. Da er ohnehin nichts besseres zu tun hatte, beschloss er, einfach auf sie zu warten. Das Bett war gemacht und er legte sich ohne Bedauern darauf, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und starrte an die Decke. Das Regenrauschen wirkte einschläfernd, aber seine Gedanken drehten sich. Das Treffen mit Magnus Bane am Abend wollte ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gehen und die Zeit verging zäh wie Kaugummi. Er konnte Alec nicht die Schuld dafür geben, dass sie mit ihrem Waffentraining gerade mal eine Stunde totgeschlagen hatten, aber es frustrierte ihn schon, dass sein Freund sich so benahm wie... Wie Isabelle, wenn sie gerade mal wieder diese besondere Zeit im Monat durchmachte. Seine Augen schweiften durch den Raum und fielen auf Clarys Skizzenblock. Sie konnte in fünf Minuten wiederkommen oder in drei Stunden, dachte er sich und nahm den Block zur Hand. Sie war talentiert, das musste er zugeben, während er sich die einzelnen Seiten ansah. Bei einem Bild ihrer Mutter verweilte er länger. Er konnte kleine, runde Flecken am Rand der Seite erkennen, als wäre etwas auf das Blatt getropft und dort getrocknet, und er fragte sich, ob sie geweint hatte, als sie es zeichnete. Ein paar Seiten weiter war er schon fast durch, als die Tür aufging und Clary hinein kam. Bei seinem Anblick schrie sie erschrocken auf, er hörte etwas auf den Boden fallen und sah eine von Hodges Phiolen, die ihren Inhalt vor Clarys Füßen in die Holzdielen vergoss. "Oh", sagte er nur und setzte sich auf, den Skizzenblock legte er aufs Bett. Clary starrte ihn irritiert an, dann den Fußboden und schließlich den Block neben ihm, dessen Anblick sie wirklich zu ärgern schien. "Das war ein Schlafmittel", fuhr sie ihn an und trat leicht nach der Flasche. Sie wirkte viel ärgerlicher, als es nötig gewesen wäre, und gleichzeitig völlig gleichgültig. Jace zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schade, dass Simon nicht da ist", sagte er und wusste nicht, wieso. "Er würde dich in den Schlaf langweilen." Sie reagierte gar nicht, starrte nur auf den dunklen Fleck, wo das Mittel in das Holz eindrang, und setzte sich schließlich mit einem Seufzen neben ihn, wo sie den Skizzenblock an sich nahm und ihn fast schützend an sich presste. "Ich mag es nicht, wen andere das sehen", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und schien seinem Gesicht anzusehen, dass er das nicht verstand. "Meine Bilder sind... wie ein Tagebuch. Ich... Ich will nicht, dass jemand das sieht." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an, als würde sie glauben, er könnte sie auslachen. "Ohne Bilder von mir?", fragte er gespielt gekränkt. "Wenigstens ein paar deiner heißen Phantasien könntest du doch..." Er schenkte ihr sein gewinnendstes Lächeln. "Verlieben sich alle Mädchen in dich?", fragte sie leise und sah ihm in die Augen. Es klang wie ein Schlag. Lange sah er zurück. Er hätte einen Scherz machen können. Fragen, ob es ihr denn so ging. Sie necken, sie ärgern, sie... Aber sie wirkte ernst, ein wenig traurig und müde. So als würde sie sich fragen, wie viel von ihm selbst real war. "Verlieben ist etwas übertrieben", antwortete er nach einer Weile, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. "Zumindest..." "Vielleicht wäre es für alle leichter, wenn du nicht immer versuchen würdest, jedes weibliche Wesen flachzulegen, das deine Weg kreuzt", sagte sie erschöpft. Jace senkte den Blick und starrte auf seine Hände. Das traf ihn und er hätte gehen können, einfach das Zimmer verlassen, beleidigt sein und warten, dass sie sich dafür entschuldigte. Aber das würde sie nicht. Sie machte nicht den Eindruck, so wie sie da neben ihm saß, als ob sie ihn verletzten wollte. Sie wirkte, als wäre es ihr wichtig. Auch... als wäre er ihr wichtig? "Ich könnte dich zum einschlafen bringen", sagte er irgendwann leise und fragte sich im nächsten Moment, ob sie das wohl falsch verstehen würde. "Ich meine... Ich kann dir eine Geschichte erzählen." Clary sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Ohne Hintergedanken?" "Ohne Hintergedanken." Er war nicht sicher, ob er lächeln sollte. Mit einem mal fühlte er sich traurig. Und hatte Angst, sie könnte nein sagen. Nachdenklich starrte sie ihn an und nickte dann langsam, während sie den Block auf den Nachttisch legte wie einen kostbaren Schatz. "Na gut." Er rückte zur Seite, lehnte sich an die Kopfstütze des Bettes und wartete, bis sie die Schuhe ausgezogen und sich neben ihm zusammengerollt hatte. Sie wirkte noch kleiner, wie ein Kind. Er zog vorsichtig die Decke über sie, in der Angst, sie würde das zurückweisen. Sie tat es nicht, warf ihm nur einen vertrauensvollen Blick zu, der ihn bis ins Mark erschütterte. Bis zu dem Moment, an dem er anfing, hatte er nicht gewusst, was er ihr erzählen würde. Eigentlich hatte er etwas erfinden wollen, nur um nicht gehen zu müssen. Er wollte nicht weg, wollte nicht von ihr aus dem Zimmer geschickt werden. Er hätte es nicht ertragen, allein zu sein. "Mach die Augen zu", sagte er leise, als sie ihn auffordernd ansah. Sie lag ganz nah neben ihm, das Bett war klein und er wusste plötzlich nicht, ob er sich würde konzentrieren können, wenn sie ihn beobachtete. Er erzählte ihr die Geschichte vom Falken. Es war keine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, doch sie floss aus ihm heraus, völlig ungebremst, und er konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Er erzählte ihr von dem kleinen, sechsjährigen Jungen, der von seinem Vater einen Falken geschenkt bekam, um ihn abzurichten. Wie er wochenlang alles tat, um den Vogel dazu zu bringen, ihm zu gehorchen. Er erzählte, wie der Junge es schaffte, dass er den Vogel liebte und dieser ihn auch. Und wie sein Vater hätte stolz auf ihn sein sollen und es nicht war. Wie sein Vater das Tier erwürgte und auf dem Boden liegen ließ, tot, wie Müll, um dem Jungen eine Lektion zu erteilen. Dass man nicht lieben soll, denn lieben bringt nur Schmerz und Schwäche. Es war eine einfache Geschichte. Eine kurze Geschichte. Klar und wahr und grausam. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Es brach aus ihm heraus wie Wasser. Und er tat alles, um sie nicht zu entsetzen. Denn was er nicht erzählte, war von den Schmerzen, die der kleine Junge hatte. Der Angst, die ein Sechsjähriger hat, der den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht allein verbringt, im Stall mit einem kalten, gleichgültigen Falken. Ein Sechsjähriger, der genau weiß, dass die Monster, von denen er nachts träumt, sie wären unter seinem Bett, dass sie alle wahr sind, und der sich trotzdem in die eisige Dunkelheit wagt. Ein Sechsjähriger, der nur von seinem Vater geliebt werden will, egal was er dafür tun muss. Und er erzählte nicht vom Tod, den er damals kennenlernte. Der Vogelkörper im Staub, der Kopf unnatürlich verdreht und die klaren Glasaugen waren so anklagend. Er hatte geweint in diesem Moment. Aber nicht vor seinem Vater. Niemals vor seinem Vater. Das hatte der Sechsjährige schon viel, viel früher gelernt. Aber er hatte geweint um seinen einzigen Freund. Solange, bis der tote Vogelkörper in der Erde lag. Danach nie wieder. Es gab nichts, weshalb er weinen musste. Der Junge lernte, nicht mehr zu lieben. Und nicht zu lieben bedeutete, niemals wieder um etwas weinen zu müssen. Manchmal nur fragte er sich, was es gewesen war, das sein Vater von ihm wollte: die Lektion, einen Falken abzurichten oder schlussendlich doch, den Tod zu sehen und dass Liebe grausam stirbt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich wissen wollte. "Das ist schrecklich", flüsterte Clary neben ihm. Sie versuchte ihn anzusehen, doch ihre Augen fielen ihr immer wieder zu. "Wirklich?", murmelte er nachdenklich. Er hatte die Beine angezogen und stützte nun seinen Kopf und seine Arme darauf ab. "Der Vater hat nur versucht, den Jungen stärker zu machen. Es war ein guter Vater." "Man muss nicht immer nur stark sein", sagte sie fast kaum noch hörbar. "Sonst zerbricht man..." "Nein", erwiderte er leise, aber überzeugt. "Nicht, wenn man stark genug ist." Sie schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch ihre Augen fielen ihr zu. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie murmelte seinen Namen, undeutlich, aber er war sicher. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich in der Magengegend. Jace lehnte sich wieder an das Kopfende des Bettes, die Arme locker auf den Knien, und sah in den Regen hinaus. Der Himmel war düster, wie bedeckt mit Asche, bewegt wie ein Meer im Sturm. Der See vor ihm war klar und ruhig, als hätte ihn jemand zu Eis erstarrt. Kein Lüftchen regte sich. Langsam ging er los, seine Schritte streiften durch nasses Gras, das tot unter seinen Füßen raschelte, doch er kam nicht voran. So schnell er auch lief, schien sich doch alles im weiter von ihm entfernen. Und er musste doch laufen! Da war jemand... etwas... Es war so wichtig! Sein Leben hing davon ab... Er rang nach Atem und fiel. Seine Hand krallte sich in kalte Erde und altes Laub. Der Schmerz in seiner Seite war überwältigend. Etwas nasses, warmes rann über seine Hand er zog sie hervor und ... Er musste eingeschlafen sein, der Himmel war dunkel und der Regen hatte aufgehört, als das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür ihn aufschreckte. Im Gegenschein des Flurlichts stand Isabelle - er erkannte sie nur an ihrem langen Haar. Neben ihm schlief Clary friedlich. Der Traum in seinem Kopf versank im Dunkel. Jace erhob sich langsam und vorsichtig. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden vergangen waren, aber er fühlte sich frischer. Entspannter. Als er an Isabelle vorbeiging, warf sie ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und schloss die Tür wieder. Sie trug das gleiche wie am Morgen und er nahm an, dass sie gerade erst von ihrem Ausflug zurückgekehrt war. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen schlenderte er den Weg entlang, zu seinem Zimmer. Isabelle holte ihn schnell ein und lief eine Weile lang wortlos neben ihm her. Ihr Gesicht war wie ein offenes Buch für ihn und er konnte tausend Fragen darüber huschen sehen, von denen sie jede wieder zu verwerfen schien. "Ich hoffe, du hast dir das gut überlegt!", sagte sie schließlich grimmig, ohne sich zu erklären und verschwand in ihrem eigenen Zimmer. Er blieb stehen, verwirrt die geschlossene Tür anstarrend. Als er sich dann einen Ruck gegeben hatte, die Hand auf der Klinke, wurde sie ihm aus der Hand gerissen, als hätte Isabelle gewusst, dass er noch da war. "Wir haben noch drei Stunden bis Mitternacht", erklärte sie fest. In ihrem Zimmer herrschte das Chaos, wie immer. "Ich werde nachher Clary holen und ihr was zum Anziehen geben. Du kümmerst dich um Simon, er kommt später wieder und wird uns begleiten." Sie tippte mit dem Fuß auf, wie eine ungeduldige Mutter, und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. "Versau' es nicht, Jace Wayland", waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug. Ratlos ging er auf sein Zimmer. Er wusste noch immer nicht, was sie meinte. Oder wollte es nicht wissen? Die nächsten drei Stunden waren anstrengender, als er gedacht hatte. Ruhelos wanderte er durch die Gänge. Alec murrte unwillig, er hatte sich noch immer nicht damit abgefunden, dass er auf eine Party gehen musste, aber immerhin ließ er sich zu einem anständigen Outfit überreden, vergrub sich dann jedoch wieder in seinen Büchern. Isabelle war gar nicht ansprechbar. Sie würde allein zwei Stunden brauchen, um sich anzuziehen. Falls sie sich nicht zwischen drin wieder für etwas anderes entschied. Hodge blieb noch, aber mit dem wollte er noch nicht reden und er war nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner für Jace's Problem. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er nicht wusste, worin dieses Problem bestand, nur dass er eines hatte. Laut Isabelle. Und Alec. Aber die zwei hatten derzeit meistens eine so merkwürdige Art, mit ihm umzugehen, dass er nicht mal in der Lage war, zu erraten, was eigentlich los sein könnte. Irgendwann hockte er am Eingang auf dem Steingeländer der Treppe, fertig angezogen, und wartete auf Simon, wozu ihn Isabelle verdonnert hatte. Die 'Alarmanlage' verriet ihm, dass jemand vor der Tür wartete, jemand der nicht einfach so Zutritt zum Institut bekam, wie ein Schattenjäger, der nur seine Hand an die Tür zu legen brauchte, um eingelassen zu werden. Er ließ sich Zeit dabei, den Fahrstuhl nach unten zu nehmen und ihm die Tür zu öffnen. Draußen waren die Straßen noch feucht, aber der Himmel war klar - so klar, wie man es in New York erwarten konnte. Simon starrte ihn ungeduldig und etwas enttäuscht an. Offenbar hatte er jemand anderen erwartet, dachte Jace mit einem schmalen Lächeln und drehte sich wortlos um, um oben im Flur auf den Rest zu warten. Es war inzwischen nach elf. Im Flur lehnt sich Jace leise pfeifend an die Wand und begann, seine Fingernägel zu säubern. Eigentlich war das nicht notwendig, aber er war gelangweilt und ... auf eine merkwürdige Art nervös, die er Simon nicht zeigen wollte. "Wo ist denn Isabelle?", fragte der Irdische nach einer Weile, als hätte er erwartet, dass sie hier auf ihn wartete. Jace sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Braue spöttisch an. "Sie hilft Clary beim anziehen", sagte er. "Es würde mich überraschen, wenn sie selbst schon fertig ist." Er senkte den Blick wieder auf seine Hände. "Dir hätte auch mal jemand helfen sollen", bemerkte er herablassend. Simon sah verständnislos an sich herunter. Er trug eine einfache schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Shirt mit einem Band-Aufdruck, von einer Gruppe, von der Jace noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Aber eigentlich traf das auf so gut wie alle Bands zu, die es gab. "Was stört dich an meinen Sachen?", fragte Simon verwirrt. Jace hielt inne und sah ihn, an dann richtete er sich ganz langsam auf, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, und starrte Simon wortlos an, grinsend. Er selbst trug seine Schattenjäger-Montur: schwarzes Leder mit Schnallen und Nieten, dazu schwere Stiefel. Es wurde noch offensichtlicher, dass Simon ihn nachmachen wollte, als dieser errötend den Kopf senkte und auf das billige Shirt hinunter starrte und seine schmutzigen Turnschuhe. "Zumindest könntest du das Ding umdrehen", sagte Jace irgendwann gönnerhaft, als auch der Anblick des peinlich berührten Irdischen ihn nicht mehr ablenkte. "Kann ja kaum noch schlimmer werden." Simon starrte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, als wüsste er nicht, ob das auch nur ein Witz sein sollte, doch Jace hatte sich längst wieder seinen eigenen Händen zugewandt und feilte sich jetzt die Nägel mit dem rauen Griff seiner Stele. Mit gesenktem Kopf beobachtete er Simon, der sich hastig das Shirt auszog, es auf links drehte und es wieder anzog. Er besaß kaum Muskeln und man konnte seine Rippen sehen, als er sich streckte. So gesehen gab es nicht den geringsten Grund, warum Isabelle ihn anziehend fand. Als er fertig war, machte Simon einen Schritt auf Jace zu, der ihm nur desinteressiert zunickte. Es war tatsächlich besser, wenn auch nicht viel. Bei schwacher Beleuchtung würde es vielleicht gar nicht auffallen. Dann warteten sie. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später kam Alec. Er hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, sein Haar zu kämmen und sich etwas angezogen, das Isabelle als partytauglich durchgehen lassen würde, ohne ihn zurück zu seinem Zimmer zu zerren und selbst etwas auszuwählen. Sie hatte das tatsächlich schon einmal gemacht und Alec würde das nicht noch mal erleben wollen. Als er jetzt neben Jace stehen blieb, sahen sich die beiden an und Jace erkannte mit einem Blick, dass Alec an genau die gleiche Begebenheit gedacht hatte. Spontan musste er grinsen und seinem Freund ging es nicht anders. Kurz vor Mitternacht hörten sie endlich Schritte auf dem Flur und Isabelle bog gut gelaunt um eine Ecke. Das Fackellicht brach sich in den Pailletten ihres Oberteils und den schimmernden Falten ihres silbernen Rockes. In ihr Haar hatte sie Perlen eingeflochten und ihre Haut schimmerte von irgend einem Glitterpulver. An jedem anderen Mädchen hätte das lächerlich gewirkt, aber Isabelle verstand es, auf eine Art aufzutreten, die ihrem ganzen Aufzug etwas Königliches gab. Eine Gestalt tauchte hinter Isabelle auf, klein und schmal und schwarz gekleidet, und Jace vergaß für einen Moment, wie man atmete. Clary trat ins Foyer und sah sich unsicher um. Ihr Haar war hochgesteckt und ließ ihren schlanken, weißen Hals frei. Ihre Augen wirkten größer als sonst und ihre hübschen Lippen waren dunkler geschminkt, was ihre Haut blass und durchscheinend wirken ließ, wie bei einer Porzellanpuppe. Unbewusst zupfte sie am Saum ihres Kleides, das Isabelle ihr gegeben haben musste: ein schwarzes Spitzending, das hauteng an ihr klebte und ihr kaum bis zur Hälfte der Oberschenkel ging. Dazu trug sie hohe, schwarze Stiefel, die den ganzen Aufzug noch aufreizender erscheinen ließen. "Was ist das denn?", fragte Simon in seine Betrachtung hinein und Jace wurde sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst. Isabelles Augen ruhten berechnend auf ihm und er konnte ihre Gedanken förmlich hören: Versau es nicht, Jace Wayland. Er wusste genau, was sie meinte. "Was du da an hast, meine ich", sprach Simon weiter und Jace sah zu ihm herüber. Der Irdische starrte Clary an, als hätte er noch niemals in seinem Leben ein Mädchen gesehen, vor allem keines in einem so kurzen Kleid. Isabelle hatte er - zumindest in diesem Moment - vollkommen vergessen. "Das ist ein Kleid, Simon", beantwortete Clary seine Frage spitz. "Ich weiß, ich trage nicht oft Kleider, aber übertreibst du nicht ein bisschen?" "Es ist ... kurz", murmelte Simon verwirrt. Clary verdrehte die Augen. "Mir gefällt das Kleid", sagte Jace von der Wand her. Er ließ seine Augen an ihrem Körper herabgleiten, nur um zu sehen, wie sie errötete, während er auf sie zu ging. "Fast perfekt..." Clary schluckte, als er vor ihr stand. "Was verstehst du denn von Mode?", murmelte sie und er fragte sich, ob er es sich einbildete, dass ihre Stimme dabei heiser klang. Wortlos zog er einen Dolch aus seiner Jackentasche, ein langes, dünnes Stilett in einer einfachen Lederscheide und hielt es ihr hin. Clary starrte auf die Waffe, an deren Griff sie ein einzelner, rosenförmiger Rubin anstarrte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich...", begann sie verwirrt, aber er ließ sie nicht ausreden. "Nimm es", sagte er leise und drückte ihr die Waffe in die Hand, seine Haut prickelte, als er ihre Finger um den Griff schloss. "Okay", sagte sie unsicher und zog die Hand zurück. "Ich könnte dir eine Scheide dafür geben, die du dir um den Oberschenkel binden kannst", sagte Isabelle in die unerträgliche Spannung hinein. "Ich habe jede Menge davon." Jace starrte zu ihr herüber, mitten hinein in das Feuerwerk aus glitzernden Pailletten, in der Hoffnung dass das schimmernde Übermaß das Bild aus seinem Kopf brennen konnte, bevor es ihn bis in den Schlaf verfolgte. "Auf keinen Fall!", protestierte Simon, an dessen roten Ohren man erkennen konnte, dass er sich das gleiche vorgestellt hatte. Clary wirkte genervt. "Danke, aber nein danke", sagte sie ablehnend und steckte den Dolch in ihren Rucksack. Sie hatte noch keinen Schritt von ihm weg gemacht und er konnte den Duft ihrer Haut riechen, als sie sich bewegte. Das Bild in seinem Kopf ließ sich nicht vertreiben und verspottete ihn. Als sie sich zurückdrehte, fing er ihren Blick auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Er wäre am liebsten in diesem grünen Meer versunken. "Noch etwas", murmelte er und hob die Hände, während sie verwirrt abwartete. Langsam löste er die blitzenden Klammern aus ihren roten Locken, bis ihr Haar sich um ihre schmalen Schultern ringelte, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Finger zuckten, bevor er sich zusammenreißen konnte. "Viel besser", sagte er heiser und fing einen harten Blick von Isabelle auf. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag